


Проблемы узнавания

by Ozero_Kate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozero_Kate/pseuds/Ozero_Kate
Summary: Кот Нуар был уверен, что узнает свою Леди даже среди тысячи ее копий и что найти настоящую среди двух - для него совсем не проблема. Он чувствовал, что его Леди справа и готов был это доказать.Вот только ее реакция была совершенно не такой, какую он ожидал. Но ведь не мог же он обознаться, верно?





	Проблемы узнавания

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик выкладывался на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7996614  
> Бета: Mabel Possible https://ficbook.net/authors/1626746, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabel_Possible/

      Кот Нуар был убежден: с фантазией у Бражника проблемы, и новая злодейка служила очередным тому доказательством. Во-первых, она была никакой не новой, а вполне себе старой знакомой — рекордсменкой по количеству акуманизаций Лилой Росси, согласившейся на сделку с Бражником уже в десятый или одиннадцатый раз. Серьезно, что у них за отношения? Пожизненный контракт с официальной зарплатой и фиксированным отпуском? А медицинская страховка? Или вся надежда на «Чудесное Исцеление»?..  
  
      Во-вторых, она снова пыталась выдать себя за другого человека, скопировав его внешность. Ладно хоть не усыпляла, как когда называлась Хамелеоном, потому что спящая Ледибаг вряд ли бы смогла очистить акуму. Хотя… Чудесная Леди бы все смогла, на то она и чудесная, но сейчас не об этом.  
  
      В-третьих, принявшая облик Ледибаг злодейка звалась Копибаг, в очередной раз подтверждая, что Бражник даже придумать оригинальные имена не способен. Впрочем, хорошо хоть не опять Копикэт или, квами упаси, Капибара… вот только Нуар опять отвлекся на ненужные мысли. Перед ним стояла более серьезная проблема, чем сокрушаться из-за склонности Бражника к самоповторам: нужно было разнять двух сцепившихся в схватке Леди, не получив по макушке двумя йо-йо, определить, какая из них настоящая, и помочь ей.  
  
      — Дамы, у меня уже в глазах двоится, не пора ли вам передохнуть? — окликнул их Кот, оперевшись на удлиненный жезл. Он не сомневался, что свою Леди узнает из тысячи, но для этого неплохо было бы, если бы девушки хотя бы на время приостановили сражение. Потому что когда над крышами на огромной скорости мельтешат два красных пятна, не то что узнать настоящую Ледибаг, четко разглядеть их не получается!  
  
      Увы, предложение Нуара осталось проигнорировано, Ледибаг и Копибаг продолжили свою схватку, не обращая внимания на Кота.  
  
      Одна запустила в другую йо-йо. Вторая, увернувшись, попыталась заарканить соперницу, но и та, кувыркнувшись в воздухе, уклонилась.  
  
      — У меня уже перед глазами жучки летают, — Кот страдальчески схватился за голову. — Можете хотя бы на пару минут прерваться?  
  
      — Помог бы! — рявкнули обе, явно давая понять, что тайм-аут в их планы не входит.  
  
      — Я бы с радостью, — пробурчал себе под нос Нуар и, почесав затылок, так же тихо добавил: — Знать бы только кому.  
  
      Кот честно пытался следить за битвой. Вот он зацепился взглядом за вроде-бы-Ледибаг. Вот она сделала сальто в воздухе, приземлившись прямо за спиной своей копии. Вот та резко подпрыгнула, пытаясь ударить ее ногой с разворота. Уклонение, кувырок, два прыжка вокруг дымохода… и Нуар снова не знает, где первая, а где вторая.  
  
      Неужели так трудно хотя бы минуту спокойно постоять?!  
  
      Он вообще-то джентльмен, и наблюдать за женскими драками — совсем не его профиль! А вмешиваться в битву или лезть их разнимать, не зная, где настоящая Ледибаг, тоже не вариант: можно случайно все испортить.  
  
      — Как насчет временного перемирия, чтобы полюбоваться закатом? — предложил Кот; одна Ледибаг чуть не упала, споткнувшись о черепицу, вторая раздраженно цыкнула, промазав по ней. — Понял, закатываю губу, иначе меня закатают в асфальт. Но, может, хотя бы в кино втроем сходим? Я слышал, на групповые сеансы сегодня вечером дают скидку.  
  
      Одна Леди пренебрежительно фыркнула, вторая аж покраснела, похоже, от злости. И обе, как ни странно, замедлились.  
  
      — Мы могли бы прогуляться по набережной, — продолжил Нуар, надеясь своей болтовней заставить их остановиться хотя бы на минуту (пусть даже для того, чтобы засунуть ему в рот кляп из его же ремня) и по их реакции на свои слова понять, кто настоящая Ледибаг, — поесть мороженого у Андре…  
  
      Подействовали ли на них его слова или во всем была виновата разбитая черепица, Нуар не знал. Все произошло слишком быстро, чтобы он мог точно сказать, что случилось, но главным был результат.  
  
      Бросив йо-йо в соперницу, обе Леди запнулись…  
  
      И обеих связало оружием друг друга.  
  
      Нуар почти что торжествовал. Связанные нитями йо-йо (которые Кот мысленно сравнил с подарочными лентами) девушки не могли пошевелиться, а значит, никаких больше прыжков по крышам, тошнотворного мельтешения перед глазами и никакой путаницы из-за невозможности уследить взглядом. Да, они были абсолютно идентичны: голубые глаза, черные хвостики, алая маска… даже пятнышки и веснушки у обеих располагались в одних и тех же местах — внешне их было не различить.  
  
      Но Нуар уже три года сражался бок о бок с Ледибаг, три года грезил о ней и был абсолютно уверен, что его влюбленное сердце не обмануть.  
  
      Настоящая Ледибаг — правая. Он чувствовал это и уже готов был доказать.  
  
      Способ, правда, был не самый приятный, но зато действенный. Прокашлявшись, Кот обвел девушек взглядом (старательно игнорируя угрозы обеих оторвать хвост, если он их не развяжет) и, мечтательно прикрыв глаза, с придыханием произнес:  
  
      — Развяжу только взамен на поцелуй!  
  
      Нет, он не собирался целоваться с фальшивкой: левая «Ледибаг» сразу сказала «Хорошо, только давай быстрее», с головой выдав в себе марионетку Бражника. Увы, как сильно ни любил Кот Нуар свою напарницу, за эти три года она четко обозначила между ними дистанцию, и о поцелуях ему оставалось только мечтать.  
  
_Настоящая_  Леди справа, как он и думал. Сейчас она закатит глаза, тихо фыркнет «Не в этой жизни, Котенок» и…  
  
      Вот только переведя на нее взгляд, Кот Нуар изумленно застыл и выронил жезл из лап.  
  
      Залившаяся смущенным румянцем, она взволнованно покусывала губы, облизывала их, ерзала на черепице и  _обожающе_ смотрела на него. Кажется, не сводила глаз с его губ, и кажется, в ожидании поцелуя.  
  
      Нуар крепко зажмурился, быстро поморгал и снова посмотрел на нее.  
  
      Видение не пропало.  
  
      Он потряс головой, перевел взгляд на левую Ледибаг (неужто ошибся?), но нет — сердце на нее не реагировало абсолютно никак, в ее раздраженной тираде слышалась лишь попытка подражать гневу настоящей Леди, который прошедшая через десяток акуманизаций Лила Росси не раз видела, а то и испытывала на себе. Левая — абсолютно, точно, безо всяких сомнений фальшивка. У Кота даже рука не дрогнула, когда он потянул за нить йо-йо и связал ее понадежнее, а затем еще и вставил кляп из своего ремня, чтоб не мешалась.  
  
      А вот правая…  
  
      Он снова развернулся к ней, и его сердце сделало кульбит, как только их глаза встретились. Только настоящая производила такой эффект, но настоящая никогда не смотрела на него  _влюбленным_  взглядом. Ему, конечно, хотелось бы верить, что Ледибаг наконец-то ответила взаимностью, оценила верного напарника по достоинству и все такое… Но он уже не пятнадцатилетний котенок, ему целых шестнадцать, и он понимал, что так быстро и резко ее отношение поменяться не могло.  
  
      Магия? Или что-то другое?  
  
      Это его Леди или все-таки не его?  
  
      Он подошел ближе и сел на корточки перед ней.  
  
      Взволнованно сглотнул, когда опустил взгляд на ее слегка приоткрытые губы. Сжал кулаки в попытках сохранить самообладание (черт возьми, сейчас как никогда головой надо думать!) и произнес, пытаясь придать голосу серьезность и нотку угрозы:  
  
      — Я ведь сейчас тебя действительно поцелую, — Кот сглотнул. Но поспешил увериться: — Ты точно… не против?  
  
      Ледибаг покраснела еще сильнее. Алая маска, казалось, стала бледнее залитых румянцем щек. И спустя несколько секунд осознавания его слов, вдруг сбивчиво затараторила:  
  
      — Я? Пропив? Ой, то есть против… Нет, не в смысле, что против, я не наряжаю, то есть не возражаю… Ты не подумай, что я из тех, кто целуется со всеми подряд, но если это нужно для того, чтобы ты меня развязал… И нет, я не целуюсь со всеми, кто меня развязывает, потому что меня обычно никто не развязывает… и не связывает никто. Обычно это я связываю, но я тоже не целую тех, кого связываю, я вообще целовалась только один раз в жизни и это было…  
  
      Кот приложил палец к ее губам, заставив Ледибаг замолчать.  
  
      Ему нужна была тишина, иначе голова взорвалась бы от мыслей и переизбытка информации в попытках понять, настоящая ли она и что говорит. Ее странный лепет очень напоминал ему аналогичный, временами нападавший на Маринетт Дюпен-Чен. Кот даже мог бы подумать, что Ледибаг и Маринетт  _поменялись телами_ , как в фильме, который он вчера смотрел. Но разве Маринетт смогла бы так ловко прыгать по крышам, как сегодня в сражении с Копибаг?  
  
      …или все же смогла?  
  


***

  
  
      Ее поцелует Адриан.  
  
      Боже, ее поцелует сам Адриан Агрест!  
  
      Технически это, конечно, будет Кот Нуар, но с тех пор, как вчера после патруля она случайно увидела его обратную трансформацию, Ледибаг уже не могла думать о нем  _не_  как об Адриане. Какой же он все-таки чудесный и красивый, и черный цвет ему определенно идет, и зачем она столько времени отшивала своего Котенка? И вчерашняя истерика, которую она закатила Тикки, отказываясь верить в то, что Нуар — это Адриан, была сущей глупостью. И пять минут назад она ему хвост оборвать грозилась лишь по старой привычке… да и то любя.  
  
      Он и-д-е-а-л-е-н. С таким напряженным графиком находит время на борьбу со злом и патрули. А как на нем геройский костюм сидит! Удивительно, что раньше Ледибаг не обращала на это внимание. А его голос! Какой же приятный… И как он всегда внимателен к ее чувствам! Даже сейчас спрашивает, не против ли она поцелуя. Нет, конечно не против! Она только за, она безумно рада, что сейчас он ее поцелует, развяжет, они пойдут на свидание, поцелуются еще раз, она станет его девушкой, а затем женой и…  
  
      Палец Кота коснулся ее губ, и Ледибаг с ужасом осознала, что только что молола какую-то чушь про любовь к связываниям. Святые квами, она ведь не сказала ничего лишнего? Неужели из-за ее монолога Адриан больше не хочет ее целовать? Вон, даже задумчиво нахмурился и развязывать не спешит…  
  
      Стоп.  
  
      Она связана. Акума. Копибаг.  
  
      Со всеми этими раскрытиями и мечтами об Адриане она чуть не забыла о том, что находится в разгаре сражения со злодейкой! Но как тут сосредоточиться на битве, если перед ней в обтягивающем костюме с кошачьими ушками на голове сидит Адриан и — о боже! — все еще держит свой палец на ее губах.  
  
      Сознание Ледибаг снова куда-то поплыло. В ушах раздался звон свадебных колоколов, а перед глазами воображение старательно рисовало картины их будущей совместной жизни. Увы, только в масках, потому что если Ледибаг признается Коту, что раскрыла его личность, он попросит ее открыть свою. А снять маску для нее — это почти что прилюдно раздеться, и к такому шагу она была совсем не готова. Да и опасно это: Бражник может узнать или — того хуже! — вдруг и как Ледибаг она в категорию «просто друг» перейдет? Ей-Маринетт однажды Кот уже отказал, доведя папу до акуманизации. Так что никакого раскрытия…  
  
      — М-маринетт? — неуверенный вопрос Кота словно обухом ударил по голове.  
  
      Она должна была все отрицать. Об этом яростно вопило подсознание, напоминая о тайне личности, безопасности и о том, что у Ледибаг больше шансов на счастливое будущее с Адрианом.  
  
      — Как ты узнал? — не своим голосом прошептала Ледибаг, вопреки желанию все опровергнуть.  
  
      — Значит, вы правда поменялись телами, — произнес Кот так тихо, чтобы акуманизированная не могла ничего услышать.  
  
      — Кто с кем?  
  
      — Ты с Маринетт. Ну… то есть ты с Ледибаг.  
  
      — Что я с Ледибаг? Я и есть Ледибаг.  
  
      — Да, а еще ты Маринетт, — Нуар почесал затылок. — Ну… сегодня. Точнее, всегда, а сегодня еще и Ледибаг.  
  
      — Кот, я не понимаю, что за чушь ты несешь, — шикнула она на него, то ли на секунду забыв, что Кот Нуар это Адриан, то ли потому что злость на то, что ее личность раскрыли, вытеснила все смущение перед ним. — Быстро развязывай, а как только я очищу акуму, объяснишь, как ты умудрился раскрыть мою личность.  
  
      — Раскрыть? — теперь уже не понимал Кот, однако ее путы послушно ослабил.  
  


***

  
  
      Кот не до конца понимал, что происходит, но чувствовал, что попал. Перед ним определенно была  _его_  Леди (неужели они с Маринетт успели обратно поменяться телами?), и она была чем-то до ужаса недовольна. Даже махать очищенной бабочке вслед не стала: спустила Лилу Росси вниз (едва удержалась, чтобы не дать вразумляющего пинка), вернулась наверх и, скрестив руки на груди, сказала:  
  
      — Ну и?  
  
      Нуар нервно сглотнул.  
  
      — Такое чувство, будто в Париже больше акуманизировать некого, — оттягивая воротник, произнес он. — Вон, сколько рыжих девушек ходит, еще ни с одной не сражались. Так нет, надо опять на Лилу Росси бабочку насылать.  
  
      — Нуар, не отвлекайся.  
  
      — Хорошая погода, не так ли? — хихикнул Кот, отведя в сторону взгляд. Черт, он ведь даже «Катаклизм» не использовал, а значит, повода слинять и переждать, пока Ледибаг в себя не придет, у него нет.  
  
      Неужели это на нее так последствия обмена телами повлияли? И вообще, как она умудрилась? А может, это все Маринетт? Она ведь постоянно с сумочкой разговаривает, всякие странности под нос бормочет, на чердаке живет… Вдруг она какими-то экстрасенсорными способностями обладает, привидений видит, выпадает в астрал (такое точно несколько раз было во время разговора с ним!) и вот… смогла на время даже в саму Ледибаг вселиться!  
  
      Пощелкав пальцами перед его лицом, Леди напомнила Коту, что просила не отвлекаться. Вовремя сфокусировавшийся на ней взгляд спас Нуара от встречи с возвращающим в чувства йо-йо. А вот от ее строгого взгляда спасти не могло ничто.  
  
      — Как ты узнал, кто я?  
  
      — Почувствовал, — насупившись, ответил Кот. Он ощущал себя провинившимся котенком, хотя так и не мог понять, в чем проблема. Это ведь хорошо, что он понял, где она, а где Копибаг, верно? — Я тебя слишком хорошо знаю, чтобы какая-то фальшивка могла меня обмануть.  
  
      — Я не про это, — Ледибаг закатила глаза. — Я про то, что ты назвал меня по имени.  
  
      — Когда? — Нуар поперхнулся. Как он мог назвать по имени Ледибаг, если это имя он мечтает узнать уже целых три года?  
  
      — Сегодня, — рявкнула Леди, явно недовольная тем, как туго соображает напарник.  ~~Может, если бы реже использовала его голову как мишень для йо-йо, он бы быстрее все понял!~~  
  
      — А вдруг в меня тоже кто-то вселился, поэтому я не помню? — высказал предположение Кот, увы, весьма неудачное. Ледибаг разозлилась еще больше, даже ногой топнула.  
  
      — Не притворяйся дураком, Адриан! — процедила она и, даже раньше него осознав, какое имя сорвалось у нее с губ, тихо ойкнула.  
  
      — Ты… знаешь… кто… я…  
  
      — А ты знаешь, кто я, — Леди выглядела так, будто вот-вот заплачет. — Я вчера случайно узнала, а ты обещал, что не будешь пытаться меня раскрыть!  
  
      — Но я и не пытался, — растерянно взмахнул руками Кот и, пронзенный неожиданным осознанием, прошептал: — М-маринетт…  
  
      Ледибаг обиженно шмыгнула носом, а по лицу Нуара расползлась довольная улыбка. Получается, они не менялись телами, Маринетт ни в кого не вселялась, а изначально была Ледибаг. Что ж, Плагг был не прав, утверждая, что его подопечному не хватит мозгов обойти защищающую личность героев магию квами и самому узнать тайну напарницы. Нуар догадался сам… пусть в несколько странных обстоятельствах и чуть было не заменив догадку бредовыми мыслями.  
  
      Больше никаких фильмов про обмен телами. А лучше вообще никакой фантастики, ведь зарекся же после «Звездных войн», когда чуть было не заподозрил отца в том, что он Бражник.  
  
      — Ма-ри-нетт, — произнес Кот по слогам, безумно довольный тем, что может называть свою Леди по настоящему имени. И, черт возьми, его сердце сделало самый большой за все девять жизней кульбит, когда ее щеки покрылись смущенным румянцем. — Маринетт, — повторил он, ощущая, как волна счастья захлестывает его с головой.  
  
      — Ты так и не сказал, когда и как меня раскрыл, — Ледибаг опустила взгляд.  
  
      — Только что… и оно само собой получилось, — Кот потер шею. — А ты, значит, вчера?  
  
      Леди кивнула.  
  
      — Ты превратился в себя прямо под моим балконом, — пояснила она, переступив с ноги на ногу, а в памяти Кота почему-то всплыл какой-то странный писк, который он услышал вчера после обратной трансформации и списал на слуховую галлюцинацию, потому что в битве опять стукнулся головой о волшебное йо-йо. Впрочем, это воспоминание быстро исчезло, уступив место очередному прозрению.  
  
      — Получается, ты увидела, — Кот улыбнулся еще шире, — а я узнал сам. Моя Леди, я ведь говорил, что однажды тебя найду! Я победил.  
  
      — Это не игрушки, Нуар, — Ледибаг покачала головой. — Теперь мы оба знаем личности друг друга…  
  
      — Ага, — воодушевленно произнес он. Пресвятой камамбер, этот день Адриан обязательно обведет красным в календаре и будет отмечать ежегодно и любить больше, чем день рождения и Рождество. Но меньше, чем день рождения самой Маринетт, ее мамы, ее папы и бабушки…  
  
      — Нам надо с этим что-то делать, — вклинился в его мысли голос Ледибаг, неуверенно посмотревшей на него из-под челки.  
  
      Кот хотел было выпалить «теперь мы можем ходить на свидания без масок», но вовремя прикусил язык, побоявшись, что  _Маринетт_  этого не оценит. Ледибаг часто отказывала ему, но он никогда не сдавался, считая, что однажды добьется своего. Сейчас же, когда Нуар узнал ее настоящую личность, услышать «не в этой жизни» было страшно.  
  
      Поэтому он сказал:  
  
      — Теперь нам будет проще сообщать друг другу о нападениях акумы и договариваться о патрулях. И проще от других тайну личности бере…  
  
      Он резко осекся, по ее опущенным плечам поняв, что опять ляпнул что-то не то. Ледибаг ждала совсем другого ответа, вот только какого?  
  
      Взгляд Нуара рассеянно бегал по сторонам в поисках подсказки, малейшей зацепки, хоть чего-нибудь, способного помочь. В его голове вихрем мельтешили мысли, но ни за одну не получалось ухватиться. И тогда, облизнув пересохшие от волнения губы, Кот снова прислушался к сердцу. Сегодня оно уже подсказало ему, где Ледибаг, а где фальшивка, дало разглядеть Маринетт под пятнистой маской (пока чертова голова не попыталась найти этому «логическое» объяснение) и сейчас подсказало ответ.  
  
      — Но это потом, — нежно прикоснувшись к щеке своей Леди, он посмотрел ей в глаза, — а сначала ты мне кое-что задолжала.  
  
      Ее растерянный взгляд был до ужаса милым. Сердце Кота взволнованно билось в груди, подсказывая, что он на верном пути.  
  
      — Поцелуй, — шепнул Кот, проведя пальцем по ее приоткрытым губам, — за то, что я тебя развязал.  
  
      — Что ж, не люблю быть должницей, — лукавая улыбка возникла на ее лице, а вместе с озорным блеском в голубых глазах засияло нескрываемое счастье. Нуар чувствовал, что теряет голову от любви, и он точно сошел от восторга с ума, когда красная от смущения Леди выдохнула ему в губы: — Верну все с центами… то есть с процента…  
  
      Резко притянув к себе, он накрыл ее губы своими, не дав договорить. А Леди и не возражала. Обмякнув в его руках, неумело отвечала на столь же неумелый, но искренний поцелуй, а за ним на второй, на третий, четвертый…  
  
      И оба были готовы повышать поцелуйно-процентную ставку до бесконечности.


End file.
